Oopsy Daisy!
by Musicluver123
Summary: Haley is Robin's sister. She's also Percy's half sister. She's been living at camp half-blood for 6 years, then Robin finds out that Haley is an orphan and isn't living with a family or at an orphanage so he insists that she stay with him. How can she refuse without him getting sucpicious? And how long can she keep the olympians and demigods a secret?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I stepped out of the cab and grabbed my duffel bag and back-pack before it drove away.

I was meeting my brother, Robin, in front of the Titan Tower.

Yes, _the_ Titan Tower and yes, my brother is _the_ Robin.

I had changed a whole lot since the last time Robin saw me.

Instead of a white skirt and flower shirt I wore when I was 5, I wore faded jeans with paint stains on them, a black spaghitti strap, a black hoodie with the hood on, and black converse.

I also dyed my hair when I found out who my dad was, Posiedon. I got a sea blue streak in my hair and I before that, I dyed my brown hair, black.

I was on my phone, listening to music when I saw Robin in his red and green 'uniform'.

"Hey! Haley is that you?"

I didn't smile. He didn't pay attention to me for 8 years and then he grabs me and hauls me away from my other brother, family, and friends that I've known for 7 years.

"Yeah, its me, Robin,"

"You've changed a lot from the last I saw you,"

"Thats what happens _Robby,_ when time passes and you grow older,"

"Ahh, so you're still calling me Robby, eh, Hal?"

"And your still calling me Hal,"

"Touche, but you started it,"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever,"

"Come on in, and I'll introduce you to the rest of the team,"

When we got to the living room, there were 2 boys, who were fighting over a video game, and 2 girls, one was reading in a corner, and the other was baking, I think she was trying to put a live squid into a boiling pan.

They all looked at me as soon as I walked into the room.

I got used to it at Camp.

"Hey, the names Haley,"

"I'm Cyborg," said a teenage boy that looked like he was made of mostly technology.

"The names Beast boy," said a green skinned boy with elvish ears.

"Raven," said the girl reading the book. I couldn't tell what she looked like because of her robe that I was _totally_ digging right now!

"HI! I'm Starfire! I hope we become good friends!" she said shaking my hand real hard.

"I, um, hope so, too, Starfire," she now had a huge smile on her face.

"Hal, let me show you to your room," he led me out of the living room and down a hallway.

There were quite a few doors.

"You'll be staying in one of the guest rooms, k?"

"ok,"

The room had a queen sized bed, a desk, a bathroom, a TV, and a vanity desk.

"Thanks for showing what room I'll be staying in, can I please have some privacy?"

"Sure,"

As soon as he walked out, I went straight to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

I held up a drachma.

"Percy Jackson, Camp Half-Blood,"

then I tossed the coin into the water.

A fuzzy picture came up and then once it cleared up, I could tell that it was camp half blood.

"Percy!" I called into the picture.

Almost immediatly Percy came up.

"Haley! I missed you!" I rolled my eyes.

"I've been gone for an hour and a half,"

"Well, you _are_ my little sister, I don't want you to be eaten up by a Hellhound, or turned to stone by a gorgon,"

"Trust me, I'm _the_ Haley. And I'm your little sister, _the_ Percy Jackson, Killer of Medusa, Stopper of Kronos, A could've been god, Almost the meal of the Sea of Monsters, the brother of a cyclops, bather of the river styx, and! the boyfriend of Annabeth,"

at that he blushed, which me smirk.

"Speaking of Annabeth, where is she?"

"Right here!" she said, popping from behind the picture.

I smiled, "Where are the others? Hazel, Piper, and them?"

"Oh, out on the canoe lake,"

"I really hope Grover doesn't fall in the lake, you know, the _pretty naiads, that are like, totally into me! ya know?_," I said with my best Grover voice.

We all laughed.

"I hope Juniper doesn't get jealous, then I would hate to be Grover then,"

Me and Annabeth nodded while Percy gulped.

"Haley! Dinner!" Robin called.

"Coming!" I called back.

"Well," I sighed ,"see ya at dads in ten minutes, deal?"

I could practically see the fire in Percy's eyes.

"Deal, little sis,"

I then hung up and raced to the doors of the living room, then I walked in.

"Hey, Hal, you got everything unpacked yet?"

"Uh, no, but anyway, I'm not hungry, can I go swimming?"

"Uh, sure?"

"Thanks! Bye!"

I changed into my black bikini and Australian shorts on.

I was about to leave when I just then realized that I don't know the quickest way to the beach.

"Hey, uh, Robin?" I said, poking out just my head from behind the door.

"Yea? Don't let me see just your face, come on out,"

I stepped out and put my and bag over my shoulder.

I think I saw Beast Boy drool a little bit.

I don't think I'm pretty, but the Aphrodite kids sure seemed to think so.

"Whats the quickest way out to the beach?"

"That door over there," he said pointing to the elevator doors.

I was about to walk over there, when I got an idea.

I want to show him that I really changed.

"Robin?"

"Yes, Hal?"

"Will you please come watch me?"

He looked a little surprised, but nodded.

"Only if the others can come too,"

"It's fine by me,"

We all walked to the elevator and I pressed the highest number instead of the lowest.

"Um, Haley, why did you press the button to go to the roof?"

"Because I want to swim, silly,"

"Um, you know we don't have a pool, right?"

"Oh, I know,"

"Okk," he replied slowly.

The others looked confused as well.

When we got to the top, I put my stuff down and stretched my muscles.

"Hey, Robin? Straight down is the water, right? And it's deep?"

"Um, yeah, if someone falls off the edge of the building, they'll land in deep water,"

"Good," I smirked. Then his eyes widened, so did the others'.

"You're not going to-"

"To what Robin?"

"Jump off are you?" Beast Boy finished.

"Of course I am! What am I? A whimp? I've dived higher than this,"

It was true. There was this building in New York and it was right by the water and it was a lot higher than this.

"See ya," I saluted and fell backwards into the water.

They all ran to the edge.

Beast boy turned into an eagle and dove after me and Starfire and Raven flew after me.

I landed in the water with a huge splash.

I decided to prank them and didn't come up for a while.

Beast boy became a shark and looked after me.

He found me completely dry in the water.

I put my index finger over my mouth to make sure he knew to keep quiet.

And apparently he knew how to prank someone.

After a while I came up, becoming bored.

"HALEY! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT? What took you so long to come up!?" Robin asked me.

"You don't know?" I heard a familiar male voice ask him.

My eyes widened.

"Haley, you liar, you ditched me! you know the punishment,"

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The boy behind me hugged me and tickled me.

He _knew_ I hated that!

"S-Stop, P-Perc-cy!" I said between giggles.

"Um, Hal, who's the boy that's tickling you? I thought you hated that,"

Then, a shirtless Percy stopped and helped me. I then dusted myself off and punched him on the shoulder. _Hard._

"OW! Haley, what was that for?!"

"For tickling me. You know I hate it,"

The titans seem to be enjoying this entertainment. Except Robin, of course.

"Oh, Robin meet Percy, Percy meet-"

"Soo, your the famous Robin, huh? Haley has told me a _lot_ about you,"

"Oh really? How do you know Haley?"

Percy mocked looking confused.

"She's been staying with me for the past 7 years, didn't she tell you that?"

"Haley is there something you want to tell me?"

I put on my thinking face and cap on.

"Hmm, not really," I said slowly. Then my face brightened.

"Oh yeah there is! Percy is my-"

"Boyfriend," Cut off by the man himself.

Robin's jaw dropped.

"You're Haley's. Boyfriend?"

We tried to contain it, but couldn't sustain it for long. Me and Percy were out of breath by laughing.

WARNING: Laughter side effects may contain: Face turning red, face turning _blue_, face turning _purple_, ribs con-caving, death, dry throat, and snorting.

"You have got to be kidding me. Percy? My _boyfriend_? Hilarious!"

Percy stopped laughing and frowned at me.

"What's wrong with me being your boyfriend?"

I giggled at his expression.

"For one, you're dating Annabeth, and two, your my BROTHER!"

Again, jaw dropping happened.

"Well, I'm your half-brother, we only share a dad,"

Then my eyes widened in realization.

"Percy!" He looked at me.

"Dad" I told him and his eyes widened too.

"Uh, gotta go! bye, be back in a while!"

Then me and Percy dove in the water to go to Dad's place.

After the Titan battle, me and Percy, and sometimes friends, had come to help rebuild Poseidon's palace.

We tried to sneak in unnoticed and pretend that we had been there the whole time, but Dad's guards caught us.

"Poseidon is expecting you,"

-Meanwhile, Beast Boy's pov-

_Dude, Haley look hot in a bikini!_

"Brother, Haley has another brother," Robin kept muttering to himself.

"I'm going to get a drink," and went inside.

Instead of the heading towards the kitchen, I went to Haley's room.

Maybe there was something interesting in there.

I entered her room, which she forgot to lock, and looked around.

Besides her bags on the floor, the room had been untouched, like she never came.

"Weird," I muttered to myself.

I turned into a fly and went through her bag, hoping to get some information about Robin's, and apparently Percy's, little sister.

I looked in the big pocket of her bag first, and found a _lot_ of paints. The smaller pocket had some, _nectar?_ Thats what the lable said. There was a bag of _ambrosia_? Who came up with these name? there was also a letter. I grabbed it and read it, when I turned back into my human form and was out of her backpack, of course.

It said:

_Dear Haley, _

_You have been classified as a demigod. You either have a mother or a father that is a god/goddess._

_I know you think this is a joke. I can assure you, it is no joke nor it is it something to joke about._

_We think your father may be Poseidon, god of the seas, and earthquakes._

_Your maybe half brother, Percy Jackson, is also son of Poseidon._

_Percy is a talented, loyal, handsome young man. Percy, stop talking so highly of yourself. Sorry Chiron. He can be trusted. He was accused of stealing Zeus's lighting bolt, but cleared his name, he went into the sea of monsters and retrieved the golden fleece so he may save the camp, and sacrificed his life many times for his friends, I hope you may trust him the way he trusts you._

_From, Chiron the Centaur_

_[and Percy Jackson]_

My eyes widened.

I put the letter back in the back pack and noticed another letter.

This one was for Robin, but Haley never sent it.

_Dear Robin,_

_I don't give a fuck if you want me back!_

_You left me alone and abandoned me for_ 8 years!

_All of a sudden you care for me and want me to leave my family?!_

_NO._

_Ever since I found out that my dad is Poseidon, my life keeps getting better, then, all of a sudden you're going to yank me away from a family that you don't know unless your dreaming!_

_I've held the sky for 5 straight days, I've dived from a cliff, I've fixed a robot that not even the Hepheastus cabin can't fix, I've defeated Kronos, with Percy's help, I've been offered Immortality, I bathed in the River Styx with Percy!_

_I've been doing fine without your help, I can survive on my own._

_from your no longer sister, Haley._

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
